


Your GF Look Like My Mom! Ft. Oikawa and Iwaizumi

by NekoNekoNekoma



Series: Hit Me with Your Best Shot- One Shots ft HQ Babes [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff, I don’t even know anymore, Oikawa is a jerk, Siblings, TikTok, laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNekoNekoma/pseuds/NekoNekoNekoma
Summary: The one where Oikawa bickers with his sister using a TikTok.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hit Me with Your Best Shot- One Shots ft HQ Babes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003752
Kudos: 14





	Your GF Look Like My Mom! Ft. Oikawa and Iwaizumi

The sounds of Oikawa and Iwaizumi arguing could be considered background noise at this point for me. They were good friends but Hajime very quickly could find Tooru being obnoxious. And Tooru really COULD be obnoxious. This happened so often, that I’d really learned to tune it out. No way was I going to get in the middle of their scrabbles. 

You’d think it would have gotten easier when Hajime and I started dating. It had the opposite effect on my brother, Tooru had grown increasingly overbearing. On both ends of the spectrum. Hajime was his best friend and I was his sister; he had to figure out how to protect us both. But he’s kind of a jerk and one thing Tooru could NEVER do was under sale something. He always gave 110%, in everything.

Including this situation. However, like I said; I’ve gotten really good with tuning them out. But during this particular fight I stopped in my tracks and swiftly turned around when Tooru said, well more like yelled. “WELL YOUR GIRLFRIEND LOOK LIKE MY MOM.” He hurled as an insult, looking incredibly pleased with himself as he smirked at Iwaizumi, who looked incredibly annoyed. 

Holding my hand to my heart, I let out a loud gasp that caused him to flinch when he met my angry look. “THAT IS BECAUSE SHE IS MY MOM YOU- YOU TRASH HEAP!” 

Rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment; Tooru let out a tiny, nervous chuckle. “Oh: right.” 

Glancing at Hajime with a pout, he shot me a sympathetic look before holding up his hands in surrender. I really wanted to stomp my foot, but my boyfriend was there. No WAY could I stoop down to Tooru’s level. “You’re an idiot!” I exclaimed, turning around to walk away. 

“No i am not!” He retorted, walking quickly to catch up to me. 

“I AM TELLING MOM YOU INSINATED NOT ONLY WAS I UGLY- BUT SHE WAS TOO!” I huffed out, crossing my arms and trying to out walk him. 

Sad truth was, Tooru had so much more stamina than me AND he was so much taller than me, his long legs covered more ground in less time. “NOOO DONT DO THAT!” He whined, getting ahead of me and waving his arms back snd forth in my face. “Please! Y/N! Don’t!” 

I stopped walking and glanced over my shoulder to see Iwa sporting a smirk on his face. I sent him another pout, “Haji! Are you just gonna let him talk to me like that?!” 

Letting out a chuckle, he closed the gap and put his arm around my neck, pulling me close to him and planting a kiss on my cheek. “Babe, I don’t think you need me for this one.” He replied, making eye contact with Tooru who made a gagging sound. 

“Get off my sister.” Tooru said, narrowing his eyes while his hands were on his hips. 

Iwaizumi sent him an eye roll before removing his arm, I let out a whine in protest before he grabbed my hand. “Better Shittykawa?” 

Letting out a “hmph” sound, Tooru started walking away. “I’ll just let mom know you and Iwa-Chan were making out in the street!” 

Panic itched through my body and letting go of Iwa’s hand I ran and jumped on my brothers back. “Don’t you dare!” 

“Be nice to me.” He returned, after letting out a grunt as he adjusted to my weight on his back. 

“I’m always nice!” I said with an eye roll, I heard Hajime chuckle and I noticed we were near his house. “Bye Haji! See you tomorrow!” 

Hajime held up a hand and waved, “See ya Y/N. Later LoserKawa!” He yelled out before walking to his front door. 

Chuckling I tightened my grip on my brothers shoulder as he continued to walk towards our house. “He was talking about you loserkawa!” 

“Was not!” 

“Was to!” 

“Was NOT!” 

“YES HE WAS!” 

The bickering back snd forth lasted till we got home. 

••••

Sitting at dinner later that night, Tooru stuck his tongue out as I stole the last slice of milk bread and mouthed “You’re dead meat.” 

Watching the angry expression on his face, I popped the milk bread in my mouth before shooting him a wicked grin. His face fell and he stared mouthing, “Dont. You. Dare.” 

“Hey mom! Guess what happened today?!” I exclaimed suddenly and Tooru landed a kick under the table at my leg, I shot him a go to hell look before making eye contact with my mom. 

She raised her eyebrow at my tone in my voice snd let out a small sigh, then set down her cup. “Do I want to know?” 

I yelled, a giant grin on my face. “Yes!”

Just as I had yelled, Tooru let out a strangled, “NO!” at the same time, shaking his head back snd forth. 

Glancing between the two of us with furrowed eyebrows, she rubbed her forehead and you could hear the disappointment in her tone as she looked back down at the table. “What happened now?” 

The wicked grin never left my face as I shot my brother a toothy smile. “Tooru saiiiiii-“ 

Reaching across the table, he quickly covered my mouth and shuttered out. “H-how much I love and adore you AND my sister!” He interrupted rather quickly and the look my mother shot him, showed that she did not in fact believe him. 

I bit his hand and he shook it out, glaring daggers at me. “IS NOT YOU LIAR!” I argued, sticking my tongue out. “Mom he said-“ 

A very loud and annoyed voice said “Enough.”and was followed by a scrapping sound as my father stood up and pushed away from the table. “Excuse me.” He said, shooting my mother a look before turning to leave. 

Tooru snd I exchanged looks and together said “Yes sir.” as he walked away and out of the room.

Respectfully, I waited till he was out of ear shot before I turned back to my mother, with my sly grin plastered on my lips. “He insinuated that you and I were U G L Y.” 

The look of absolute horror on Tooru’s face was worth everything I’d ever wanted. He didn’t know it, but he’d just given me the best Christmas present. I only wish I could have captured it in a photo. 

“You’re a monster!” He whined, covering his head with his arms. “You’re so mean!” 

“No I’m not! You said it!” I responded, shaking my head at him and crossing my arms with a glare. 

As we continued to bicker back snd forth, neither of us noticed that our mother had gone rather quiet until she spoke. “Tooru—“ came her gentle snd sweet voice. 

We both paused glancing over as our mom’s head threatened to swirl off her body in true exorcism fashion as she stared at my brother with a scary smile on her face. I held my breath, regretting for just an instant. 

“You get to do dishes.” She said, without blinking before holding the back of her hand to her forehead. If you ever wonder where Tooru gets his drama from, look no further than our mother. “This ugly woman could never.” 

A loud groan and whine left Tooru’s lips and I snickered, any regret instantly gone. “What about her?!” He growled, sticking his finger out towards me. 

Opening my mouth, my mom held up her hand to stop me. I continued to glare. “Well, my love, she’s just as ugly. And again, an ugly woman could never.” 

I resisted the urge to giggle out loud as Tooru stood up to start gathering dishes, continuing to mutter and grumble under his breath. 

My mother had turned to say something to me before knocking her head to the side to study her son and said “Oh I’m sorry, did I hear dishes duty for a week?” 

A panicked look ran across his features as he sighed in defeat. “No. I’m going, I’m going!” He responded, taking a stack of dishes to the kitchen. 

Shaking her head at his back, she turned to me and I felt like I was on the stand. Gulping I slid down in my chair. “Stop teasing your brother. You know he’s sensitive.” 

Dropping my jaw I just stared at her “But, but-“

Standing up she sighed and pushed away from the table. “One day he will be all that you have my little love. I understand siblings are hard, but cut him some slack.” 

I nodded in response before she walked over snd ruffled my hair before leaving the room. 

Tooru walked back into the dining room and refused to look at me as he continued to gather everything. Sighing, I uncrossed my arms. “Want some help?” I offered, shooting him a small smile, an offering of peace. 

He looked quickly ready to deny me before shaking his head. “Id really like that.” 

Grinning, I helped him finish gathering everything snd used my shoulder to knock his as I walked by. 

Tooru Oikawa could be a REAL pain in my ass, but — he was MY pain in the ass.


End file.
